Back to Your Heart
by Storms And Stars
Summary: It's been 5 years since Clary left to pursue her dream—being an actress. But when she finally decides to go home to New York to be reunited with Jace, she finds that it may not be easy to pick up from where they left off, since they broke up before her departure. Will they be able to warm up to each other again, despite an old enemy trying to keep them apart? SEQUEL TO FALLING HARD
1. Finally Home

**Hello, fellow fandomers of The Mortal Instruments! As you might already know, I have written a fanfic called Falling Hard, and this is the sequel to it. I suggest you read Falling Hard first, because then you'd understand a whole lot more. Like, the entire plot of this fanfiction. To find it, it's under 'my stories', on my profile page.  
**

**I don't own any of these characters. Except Maddie, who you won't be reading about. She's a character that my friend made up, and I added to Falling Hard. Anyway, the rest of the characters all belong to the brilliant Cassandra Clare.**

**Just to clear things up, I will be updating once a week. Follow me to get a notification when I post!**

**Lots of you guys who have read Falling Hard have been requesting a good sequel. I've spent hours trying to think of a good plot. I still haven't really come up with much yet, meaning still, much more stress. If you have any ideas that you might want me to use, then please either Direct Message me, or write it in the reviews below. I really don't want to let you down, so I hope you enjoy, and I know, *SPOILERS! DON'T READ ANY FARTHER IF YOU HAVEN'T READ FALLING HARD* I may have split up Clace in the epilogue. But I promise, there will be Clace here. After all, Clace is my OTP (One True Pair)! Can't imagine a life without Clace! Yea...Imma fangirl. What if there were fandom schools, where you learn to write fanfic, and do fandom related art, and read books all day? The one place that I wouldn't be the only major-fandommer. I sometimes get made fun of for fandoming. But whatever, just shake it off! *imagining Taylor Swift's song, Shake it Off playing in the background* **

**Sorry, I got sidetracked there a bit *takes a peek at what I've written* so here's the actual fanfic. Sorry for spelling errors, my computer doesn't have auto correct, and I normally don't have the time to go hunting the corrections down (I know I really should, but with the time I have, I barely can write what I write **

**FYI, most of this whole fanfic will be in Clary's POV. Some Jace, here and there.  
**

* * *

CLARY POV

I walked out of the airport's doors, and breathed in the New York air. It was a hot day, so I instantly regretted wearing a sweater. Brushing my red hair out of my eyes with one hand, and dragging my heavy bags and luggage with the other, I walked to the edge of the street, trying to spot my mother. She said that she'd pick me up, and I was quite excited, because this was the first time I have come back to New York since I left, five years ago. Since I left my family, my friends, and Jace.

Jace and I had broken up back then. Yes, we had video chatted and called and stuff, but after a month, our schedules were just too tight for that. He had started senior year, and so had I. Texting was what we did to keep in touch. But now, five years later, we've both graduated from collage. I was coming back home.

Mixed feelings, though. About seeing Jace again. Would he still like me? We have both changed quite a bit. That time apart has driven a gap between us, and I don't know if it'll be fixed.

My mother come up behind me, without me noticing, because I was so deep in thought. "Clary?! Clary!" she gave me a hug. "Oh my gosh, how much have you grown!"

I hugged her back. I haven't seen her in so long. "I've missed you too, mom."

"We should get back home. Isabelle and Jace are both waiting for you there. I bet that you can't wait to see them again! You can fill me in about collage later tonight."

I opened the car door and took a seat. _She got a new car..._I thought. Things have changed a lot. I wondered how much I had missed, how much that I wish I had been there for.

* * *

CLARY POV

Walking into my house had never felt so unfamiliar. Everything was the same, though. I guess _I_ was just the one who was different.

I was talked with a bear hug by Isabelle. She looked different, more mature. "I've really missed you! Do you have any idea how lonely it gets without you here?"

"Yeah. It's nice to be back. Anyway, you have to fill me in on everything I missed out on-"

"Oh, believe me, you didn't miss on too much. I should be asking you! You're probably gonna be famous now. Aren't you going to try out for a movie role or a tv show or something cool?"

"Uh...probably..." I tried to avoid talking about me, because I still felt bad about leaving my family and Isabelle, and Jace for that school. I knew I was pursuing my dream, but some days I regretted it. Some days, all I wanted was to be with Jace. Or Izzy. Or my parents. Just someone I knew.

I had met quite a lot of people, in Hollywood. But some were stuck up, lots were rude, and sure, there were tons of nicer people, but none just seemed to warm up to me. So I was alone. Friendless. Just as I had before I met Jace and Isabelle.

"I shouldn't keep you for long. Jace is in the basement. He didn't know you'd be this early." Isabelle pointed to the stairway leading to the basement of my house, and grinned. I took a deep breath and walked down the spiraling staircase.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw someone with silky, golden hair, and pale gold eyes. He was wearing a plain black, short tee shirt. "Jace..." I whispered under my breath. Other than that, I was completely speechless. Slowly, I walked closer to him, as he did. "Clary..." he said.

* * *

JACE POV

When Clary walked down the stairs, I had no idea what to feel. Perhaps I felt too much. Excited. Glad. But there was also an unfamiliarity.

At first, when she left, five years ago, I had been devastated. I was the one who told her to go to that school, though. I had to love her enough to let her go. And I did. But I hadn't thought that it would be so hard. I spent the rest of my summer, mostly moping around, wondering what she'd be doing. When people asked if I was alright, I would lie and say I was fine. The only person who knew that I was definitely not, was Alec. "Jace, I know you're hurting on the inside. I know you love Clary. But remember that motto? 'If you love something, let it go. And if it never comes back, then it wasn't yours to start with.' or however it goes. The whole point is, if you truly love her, and she thinks the same, then you guys will be inseparable. No distance can keep you two apart. So quit moping, and make use of your life."

Now, though, I didn't think that what Alec had said was entirely true. I knew that we'd find our way back, but would we ever be the same as we were? She had changed a lot, but so had I. Would she still like me? I didn't know.

"Jace..." she whispered. Barely audible, but I heard her. Her hair had gotten longer, a deeper red, and her eyes seemed more intelligent, but still with the same beauty as before. Clary had gotten taller, but was still short for a twenty two year old. But all that hadn't mattered. It was the way she seemed shy, the way as if she had just met him. It was something that perhaps that I had felt, too.

"Clary..." I said, saying her name for the first time in a while.

* * *

CLARY POV

I put my hand on his shoulder, wondering if he was real. I had imagined this moment for years now. But I hadn't thought it would be this awkward. "Long time no see, huh?" I said.

"It's been a while. So...there are a few things that maybe you'd want to see? New York has changed a lot," Jace suggested. As if I needed to be reminded that I missed out on a lot. But I still wanted to spend time with Jace, so I nodded, and followed him out of the house.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think about the first chapter of the sequel? I promise, there will be Clace in later chapters. Please review, favourite, and follow! It would mean the world to me! Tysm for reading!  
**


	2. Bittersweet

**Just want to say thanks for all the follows and favourites and the reviews I got! I'm really excited to continue this fanfic. Please keep reviewing, commenting, and favouriting! (I live in Canada, so the spelling of some words might be different, if you live in other parts of the world. For example, I spell 'favourite' this way. you might spell it this way: 'favorite')  
**

**I know I don't write a lot each chapter, but I'm really busy all the time, so I barely have time to write what I've got. So plz be patient, and I'll try as hard as possible to make my writing seem worth reading!**

**Have to say I'm sorry for posting so late. I know I haven't this week yet, and i meant to post yesterday, but it was unexpectedly jam packed at last minute, so yeah. **

**I'm pretty excited, because very soon, The Heir is coming out! May the fifth...! The fourth book in the Selection Trilogy. Honestly, a week ago, I hadn't even started the Selection. I just finished The One. I know I should've started a bit earlier, but from what one of my friends said, it's a cheesy romance story. After Twilight, I didn't think that I could survive another one. But don't get me wrong. I loved them both! Seriously give it a try, and I mean it. I'm not one for stories with princesses and princes, but this one's dystopian...so it's really good. Give it a try.**

**Some of you have questions, so I'm going to make it the easiest way possible to answer them. At the end of each chapter, every question that's asked to me will be answered, so long as it's not too personal. Feel free to ask, but if I don't want to or can't answer it, then I won't address it, but a majority of the things I will. So ask away! I enjoy answering.**

**Many of you guys know that there'll be a Mortal Instruments tv show, called Shadowhunters. If you didn't know, well, now you do. Follow shadowhunterstv on Instagram for updates on who's being casted, and other things. So far, they casted Dominic Sherwood for Jace, Emeraude Toubia for Isabelle, and Alberto Rosende for Simon. I'll tell you when more casting info comes out. And feel free to review you're opinion on the casting, but please don't say anything offensive to them, or what not. Because personally, I love the cast already, and with all the bad reviews I've seen on Instagram on shadowhunterstv's photo's so far? Well, I'd rather not say those words. So if you don't have anything nice to say 'bout the casting or how they're gonna make the show, please keep it to yourself. Thank you. Also, so far, here's what I know will be of the show. I'm not 100% sure that everything here is true, because lots of things change over time. So please don't point out what's utterly wrong and all, because I'll already know.**

**•Supposed to air in January 2016**

**•coming to ABC Family**

**•Simon already has a girlfriend from the start of the show. Her name's Natalie, she's really protective, and bohemian. **

**•Simon's band has some different members, including Natalie.**

**•supposed to begin in May 2015, in Vancouver. The producer hopes to shoot the rest in Toronto. (Yes! The show's gonna be shot in my home country!)  
**

**•one hour episodes**

**•Simon is studying accounting, and Clary's studying art**

**•first episode is called, "The Mortal Cup"**

**•One book=one season. One season a year.**

**Okay, so that's actually pretty much all I know. There's a bit more, but I don't wanna type that, because it's boring stuff about it. I'm not too happy about the 'Simon's girlfriend' thing, but I'll judge it when I actually see the show.**

**I should get to the fanfic part. I hope you don't mind my longp author's note!**

* * *

CLARY POV

I sat on the shore of the beach, my toes touching the cool water. Jace was by my side, though he was silent. I had only come back to my house from the airport an hour ago, but I felt that I was still in Hollywood, away from my family. It was because so much has happened, and is wasn't there to see it. Every passing minute, I grew farther away from them. Especially Jace. Now, he sit so still, staring off into the water. There was nothing more I had wanted, than to just know what was going through his mind. _Jace._ I thought in my mind.

"Yeah?" He suddenly spoke, turning his golden head towards me. _Oh_, I thought. I didn't realize that I said it out loud.

"Um..." I racked my brain for something to say. "Let's, uh, go somewhere else...how about that old fro yo shop we used to go to?"

"Oh. Sure." He replied, simply.

The fro yo shop was my favourite place. I knew exactly where it was, even through those five, long years. Or so I thought.

I took a turn, but Jace pulled my arm lightly. "That's not where it is."

"What? I thought it was this way..."

"It used to be. But two years after you left, they relocated the store, so now, it's a block farther than what we normally would have to walk. But the renovations and all in the new building they moved to...that'll wow you." Jace said, walking behind me with his hands on my shoulders, steering me to the opposite side of the street. That only reminded me even more that I missed too many events. I remembered that earlier in the year, in January, was Jace's birthday. I wanted to go back to surprise him, but that week, unfortunately, I had an important project to finish at my school in Hollywood. The night of Jace's birthday, I texted him, but he didn't reply until the next week. Isabelle called me, and said that the whole time they were celebrating, Jace had seemed distracted, like he was waiting for something to happen. At the end of it, Jace had seemed so upset, it seemed like he was going to deflate.

I should've gone to New York to visit. It would've been worth missing that week of school.

* * *

Jace wasn't joking; the place was huge, and very well decorated. There were neon lights everywhere, and the booths had small lights embedded into the edges. Every table was lit up in, also, neon lights. Those lights all changed colours every five seconds. It was very well done, eye catching, but not blinding. I wondered how they did all that.

"Whoa, Jace. You really weren't exaggerating when you said that this place'll wow me. Are you sure that this is With a Cherry on Top, the one from five years ago?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know, it's hard to believe," said Jace, shaking his head. I took a seat in one of the booths, running my hand down my hair to comb it. Even with the air conditioner on, I still regretted not wearing a short sleeved tee shirt, or a tank top. I'd even trade this for a dress. Okay...not that. Definitely no dresses.

I decided that I wanted an iced coffee, instead of ice cream or frozen yogurt. Sipping on my coffee silently, I stared out of the large windows of the store, looking at the passing people.

"So. How was Hollywood?" Jace asked.

"It was...well, exciting. I guess I could say it was fun, but I wish you could've been there. And those five years...I barely spoke to anyone like I ever did with you and Isabelle. I'm glad I'm back. Okay, enough talk about me. how about you? How was collage?" I stared at his face. I hadn't drawn anything big since I left, because I needed to focus on collage. But now that I'm out...well. I should be calling Imogen, my agent, to tell her that I'm back, but I decided to start in September. So I've got free time for about two months. Enough time for am arm full of drawings. And I'm going to start with one of Jace. I noticed how much has changed, how he got taller, and the changes in his face. There was something else in his eyes. Something that made him look more tough, like he went through a lot. _Maybe he did_, I thought. _I just missed it, so I would never know what._

"_You're_ the one who just came back from _Hollywood_, and you're asking _me_ how collage was?" Jace exclaimed.I laughed. It felt good to laugh again, and actually feel totally relaxed while doing it.

"Fine. You don't want to talk about yourself. How is Isabelle? How is she and Simon?" I was curious. Back then, I was happy for Isabelle and Simon. I still am.

"Simon? I still don't really like that guy much. But I supposed that you would hate if I scared him off. That would probably hurt Isabelle, then you'd kill me. Oh, but Isabelle and Simon. They're doing fine. Actually, they're getting married soon. They're planning for October."

"Oh my gosh, really?" I almost screamed.

"Yes."

"Was that sarcastic?"

"No! Why do you always assume that I'm being sarcastic?" Jace smiled. It was good to see him smile.

"Maybe because you always are!"

"No way...I'm so not!"

"You so are. Sarcasm is like a second language to you." I pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. But I'm really not kidding. Though I only found out this week. Alec was the one who told me. By the way, I don't think I'm supposed to know yet, so keep it a secret."

"It's already forgotten. Well, not really, but you get what I mean. I'm just bummed out that she didn't tell me." I sighed, sipping the last of my iced coffee.

"I'm sure she didn't tell _anyone_. I think Isabelle was waiting to tell you first." He reassured me, and I smiled, knowing that when she tells me, I could finally tell her how happy I was for her.

* * *

Jace walked me back home, and we talked on the way. "Thanks for keeping in touch with my firends while I was away, Jace." I said.

"My pleasure. Though it was a little awkward hanging out with Aline again." Jace and Aline had some..um...history. They were dating when I got to Mortal High, and broke up soon after I did.

"Yeah. You totally didn't need to. After all, I was always coming back."

"At that point, I wasn't really sure." he muttered,

"What? What do you mean?" I asked, grabbing onto his wrist, none too gently.

"I wasn't sure if you'd come back from Hollywood, okay?! I thought that you'd find that you like it there more. I thought that you found new friends, and..."

"And _what_?"

"And a new boyfriend." we both fell silent. After what seemed like forever, I spoke again, though barely audible. "What are we?"

"I don't think I know what you mean." Jace said, staring at the concrete ground.

"Jace, you know_ perfectly well_ what I mean." I stopped walking, and crossed my arms.

"I don't know what we are! We broke up, I get it. Now you come back, and I don't know what to feel! I still like you. I really do. But I don't know where we lie! What we are, a pair or what? _I don't know_, Clary!"

"Well, then. Perhaps I can give you a year, how about a decade to think about it? I don't know either, but I was hoping you did! And shouting at me like that won't help!" I could feel tears brimming, my vision getting blurred by my tears.

"I'm sorry! But I really don't know. I can't know everything!" he ran a hand through his golden hair, as I wiped the tears off of my face. I steadied my voice, and spoke.

"Maybe we should start off as friends again. Maybe that might help. And if we don't get back together, then maybe it was never meant to be." The pain in his eyes were almost unbearable, but he spoke clearly and smoothly. "If that's what you want. I'll...I'll see you tomorrow."

I didn't see what he was going to do next, because I took off running to my house. At first, I didn't know which way, but I eventually found my way back home.

I didn't want to deal with my parents at that moment, so I pried open a secret window I used to use, and crawled through it. I walked up the stairs to my room, making sure that I didn't make a sound, not even a creaking floorboard. Once I shut the door, I started crying. Not jagged sobs like what I'd been expecting, but silent, hot tears. Somehow, that was worse than the sobs.

* * *

**Okay, I know most of you are mad at me for the ending, but I promise this is not the end for Jace and Clary. So please don't get mad! And keep in mind...Sizzy's gonna get married! (in my fanfic, that is)  
**

**So please review, follow, and favourite! I appreciate it a lot! Especially since this chapter took me a very, very long time to write, because I had writer's block and everything. Talk about staring at a blank screen for hours.**


	3. Tears

**So. I've been busy this week...and stressed with writer's block, but otherwise, I'm good. How about you? **

**I'm pumped. For what? The Heir. I'm gonna buy it! I've been waiting forever for it. So...ya! **

**I onder, what if when you go to starbucks, and when they ask, "What's your name?" to write on the cup, you tell them something like "Clarissa Fairchild" or "Jace Herondale"? I'm gonna try it...;)**

**I just finished Maze Runner, book one. Personally, I find the beginning really boring, and I wanted to quit. Really bad. But my Parabatai forced me to read it, so I did. It's actually really good, so whoever here feels like giving up on that book...well, don't. You're gonna regret it. Question to all of you TMR fans; Is the movie any good? I actually haven't seen it yet. **

**Anyway, sorry for all that stuff. I know, you probably skimmed over that. But now, for the interesting bit...I got more info on the Shadowhunters TV Show! They cast Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Simon, Alec, and Luke already. Previous chapter, I mentioned who is playing Jace, Izzy, and Simon, but I'm just gonna repeat that.**

**Clary: Katherine McNamara **

**Jace: Dominic Sherwood**

**Simon: Alberto Rosende**

**Isabelle: Emeraude Toubia**

**Alec: Matthew Daddario **

**Luke: Isaiah Mustafa**

**(You might've seen Dominic from Taylor Swift's music video, Style. You might've seen Katherine in Girl vs Monster, starring Olivia Holt. So there, You might've seen Clace before. Also, coincedence or not, Dominic Sherwood knows Katherine McNamara, so...yea. Or at least I think so...)**

**Okay...that's all the casting info I've got, but I'll let you know if there's more.**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

JACE POV

After Clary left, I just stood there, looking at her run away. It hurt more than it should have to say good bye to her. Walking back to my house, I starting cursing. All that time we were apart, I had wanted just for her to come back. To just get to speak to her, even if only for a minute. That was all I wanted. But now that she was actually here, back in New York, I didn't know if I truly wanted that. It should have gone differently. We should've been together now, not drifting apart. She should've been in my arms, and I should've been holding her. But I wasn't. It didn't go as I'd hoped, and it certainly didn't go as planned. She was gone. I let her slip through my fingers, and I'm not getting her back. I cursed at myself for being so dumb, to be such a jerk to her. I wanted to love her, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Time was our greatest enemy. Time, and distance.

* * *

CLARY POV

I hadn't cried myself to sleep in a while now, but I had that night. replaying a million times what Jace and I had said, I was overwhemled, and eventually dosed off with warm, thick tears soaking into my blanket.

That morning, I woke up at five o'clock in the morning. I couldn't fall back asleep, so I picked up a book, and read.

"_Rose hugged Colin fiercely. 'I'll never let you go!" Colin whispered to her, but nothing could have been anymore loud, and clear. They walked across the meadow, now scattered with corpses and ashes. Fire still spread, but Rose didn't care. She had Colin with her. They were invincible. Very vulnerable apart, but stronger than anything together. Rose entwined her hand with Colin's, and squeezed, to reassure both of them, that they were really together, not just in a dream. "Rose. Look. We just survived a battle. A _war_. And you know what? That proves that we are one. We cannot be defeated, so long as we are side by side. Rose, I love you. No amount of time of distance can keep us apart. I-_"

I snapped the book shut. This clearly delivers a message to me. Jace and I...we were never meant to be. For Rose and Colin, they ended up with each other, they were together. Not even time, nor distance kept them apart. But it kept both Jace and me apart. We weren't meant to be.

I chucked the book out of my window, it landing with a thud outside. Flopping back onto my bed, I groaned, and shoved my face into my pillow. Again, for the hundreth time within twenty four hours, I cried. This time, I didn't even bother wipe them. I just let the tears fall onto my hands, collapsing into my bed. That is, until I got a call from Isabelle.

"Hey! You up yet?" Izzy said, her voice cheerful.

"Yeah." I peered over my shoulder to check the time. Ten o'clock. I sniffed once, to try not to sound like I've been crying.

"So. Do you want to go get a coffee? I want to tell you something." Isabelle asked.

"S-sure. Okay. I'll...I'll meet you at the Starbucks near y-your's." I tried not to stutter, but it's hard, if you've been crying all morning.

"Are you all right?" Isabelle sounded worried. "Because you sound a lot like you've been crying."

"I'm fine! Just...I dunno. Maybe I'm tired. Anyway, meet you there." I said, trying my best to seem peppy.

"Okay, then. If you say so," she said, though I doubt she believed me.

I hung up, and got changed into a green tank top, with light wash denim shorts. I never wore make up except for when I have to, because I liked to have a natural effect. So I left my face clean of anything, and pulled my red hair into a high ponytail. "Well. I hope today won't be as terrible as yesterday."

* * *

CLARY POV

"Clary! Over here," Isabelle waved to me, where she sat at a table. She handed me a venti frappucino.

"Thanks. But venti? I don't need that much caffeine." I said.

"Are you sure? 'Cause you look pretty deflated to me." We decided to walk and talk, so I pushed open the door, and walked out into the warm summer heat. No AC out here.

"Anyway, what did you want to say to me?" I asked, then took a sip of my drink.

"Well," I could tell that Isabelle was excited, and she wasn't hiding it, either. "Simon and I are getting married!"

"Oh my gosh, yes! Congrats!" I beamed at her, pushing all the thoughts out of my head about Jace and how he'll never walk down the aisle with me.

"Thanks. We're planning it in October. Also, I know that you already know. Let me tell you, your acting is _awesome._ I almost didn't see it. But knowing you for so long..."

"Yeah. Jace told me." I almost winced as I said his name.

"Aaaand my goodie-two-shoes brother just _had_ to tell Jace. Speaking of which, how are you two? I know you just got back from Hollywood, but you guys were with each other for a while yesterday."

"Oh. Um, good, I guess...?" I said, looking down to me feet.

"Clary. I know you're not telling me something. Now. What's going on?" She raised an eyebrow. I only shook my head. "I don't want to pry, but you know that I could elp you through whatever is going on."

"No. I don't want to dampen your mood. After all, you have a wedding to plan."

"Ah. So you two aren't 'good'" Isabelle sighed, and sat onto a bench, gesturing for me to sit next to her.

* * *

CLARY POV

I didn't even realize that I was crying until after I explained it all to Izzy. She handed my a tissue, and I took it, silently thanking her for it.

"Aw, Clary. It's okay. That time kept you apart, and I guess you can't do much about it. But I'll tell you what you can do. You can straighten up, and stand tall. Crying isn't going to help much. Make sure you tell someone if you aren't feeling all that, uh, great. I'm always there to talk to. Jace might not be the perfect person for you. You'll find someone. And whoever that may be, _that's_ who is perfect for you. _That's_ who is meant to be."

"T-thank y-you." I stuttered, wiping up the rest of my tears.

"I have to go for now. I'll see you later, how about at lunch? I'm going to ask Alec why he has such bad taste in friends."

After she left, I just walked around a bit, looking at the busy streets.

"Clary?" the voice seemed vaguely familiar. I spun around, and saw who it was. White-blonde hair.

"Sebastian?" I whispered.

* * *

**Hi! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be loads more interesting.  
**

**Anyways, please follow, favourite, and review! (Note that you can review whether you have an account or not)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Broken Hearts

**I'm so, so, so sorry that I haven't posted in a month. I couldn't have access to my account. But I am really. sorry. Really, really sorry. I feel super guilty...but regardless, I hope you enjoy. Please leave me a review if you want to, it always leaves a smile on my face! Also, I have info on the shadowhunters tv show cast.  
**

**Clary - Katherine Mcnamara**

**Jace - Dominic Sherwood**

**Isabelle - Emeraude Toubia**

** Simon - Alberto Rosende**

**Alec - Matthew Daddario**

**Magnus - Harry Shum**

**Luke - Isaiah Mustafa**

**Jocelyn - Maxim Roy**

**Valentine - Alan Vansprang**

**Camille - Kaitlyn Leeb**

**So there you have it, the official Mortal Instruments gang! They'll be adding more, I suppose, but for now, this is all I have. **

**Please follow, favourite, and review! (btw, Sebastian and Clary aren't siblings, in my fanfic, in case you didn't know or in case you forgot)**

* * *

CLARY POV

"Sebastian?" I whispered.

"Is that really you? Wow. Five years, and you still look as beautiful as before. In fact, even more, if possible." he said, taking a step towards me. And for the first time, I didn't take a step back.

"Um..." I didn't know how to respond. I stood there, not knowing what to do. Should I hate? Should I trust?

I ended up walking away. I didn't want to have to deal with Sebastian right now. I had hated him for so many years. What would make it change? I'd take a lot more than an apology. He had tried to pry Jace and me apart. But in the end, Jace and I were parted, anyway. Sebastian didn't need to do anything.

"If this is because of what I was doing five years ago, then I'm sorry. But I've seriously changed, and I understand everything that I did plenty of things wrong.. And I get that you and Jace are happily together, and I shouldn't intrude on what you two have-"

"Shut. Your. Mouth." I yelled through gritted teeth. I had thought I had enough energy to keep yelling, but I didn't. I just sunk to the floor, my back leaning against a tree with a large amount of moss on it.

"Hey...are you okay...?" Sebastian asked, crouching down to face me.

"Yeah. I'm sorry...you shouldn't need to see me like this."

"What happened? First, you're yelling at me so hard, I almost wet my pants, then you burst into tears like you're crying the ocean." I could tell he was trying to joke around to get me to laugh. I didn't laugh, but at least I had stopped crying. We just stood for a moment, no talking. Then I finally broke the silence, "Jace...Jace and I are just...friends now. I can't even think about our situation without bursting to tears. I have no idea what's wrong with me. I'm overreacting. I shouldn't even like him anymore. I'm really angry at him. So why do I feel so hurt, so _broken, _like my heart is breaking apart?" Sebastian didn't need to say anything. I knew why. It was because I wasn't ready to let Jace go. I bet, though, that he's completely over me. I knew the second we met that he was out of my league. I just didn't mention it, and I ignored it, and pushed the thought out of my mind. And all those times people told me that he was the school's heart breaker, I hadn't listened. Now I would pay for it...by having my heart shattered and ripped, then stomped all over.

* * *

JACE POV

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to do maybe some friendly gesture, something to make Clary less upset at me, or whatever she was feeling about me. I decided to maybe just invite her out for lunch or something like that.

Then I realized. She wouldn't want to see me. I couldn't call her, or she'd never show up. I couldn't go to her house, because she'd ignore me. So I did the last thing I could think of.

I called Isabelle. "Hey. It's Isabelle."

I sighed. "Thank-"

"I either can't answer your phone call, or I'm really angry at you. You know where you lie. So please, don't leave me a message after the beep. _Beep._"

I hung up, and threw my phone onto my bed. Of course. She must be upset at me, too.

I put my head in my palms for a minute, thinking what I should do. Maybe if I walk around the park or something, Clary might be there. She always loved the park.

* * *

JACE POV

Walking into the park knowing that Clary probably would be there, was something that made my heart beat quickly. How would she react? I ran around, and tried to spot her, but I couldn't. Not until I turned a corner, and saw her wild, red hair. But she was leaning against a tree, sobbing. And someone with white hair was standing next to her.

"Hey...are you okay...?" Sebastian said. He sounded like he actually cared.

Clary wiped her eyes with the back of her hands, and replied. "Yeah. I'm sorry, you shouldn't need to see me like this."

"What happened? First, you're yelling at me so hard, I almost wet my pants, then you burst into tears like you're crying the ocean." Well. At least she'd had yelled at him earlier. If he was the one making her cry...

Then it dawned on me. _I_ was the one making her cry. _I_ _was the one_.

"Jace...Jace and I are just...friends now. I can't even think about our situation without bursting to tears. I have no idea what's wrong with me. I'm overreacting. I shouldn't even like him anymore. I'm really angry at him. So why do I feel so hurt, so _broken__, _like my heart is breaking apart?" She said, looking up at Sebastian. He didn't reply, but of course, no one needed to for anyone to understand. She still liked me. At least, partly. And she still is upset with me. _But she still liked me._ Is it so wrong of me to think this way while she's crying over our situation? I couldn't help it. I had thought that she hated my guts, that she couldn't bear to see me. All along, I was right. Except now, I know that there may be some hope of me getting her back. Because now I know, I can do it. She said she felt broken? I'll do everything I can to fix it. No time nor distance could ever keep us apart. I was just too blind to see it earlier.

* * *

**Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed! I apologize again for not updating in a while...**

**Please review, follow, and favourite! It would mean the world to me. I'm not exaggerating. Thanks, everyone, for reading my fanfic. There's not enough room or time for me to say how much I need to thank you guys, so I hope you understand how much that is.**


	5. No Apologies

**Hey guys! So...I read Beautiful Redemption, the fourth and final book from the Beautiful Creatures series. I know. I'm late. I should've read it earlier...ah, well. Regardless, it's still really depressing. I vote this one of the most depressing books ever. I think I cried too much...ask my friends. Right after I finished, I started hyperventilating so bad. From the first word to the last...it's just 110% depressing.  
**

**I also read The 100 and Day 21 by Kass Morgan. It is so good! *fangirling to da max*  
**

* * *

CLARY POV

I wiped the remaining tears on my face with the back of my hand. I wouldn't have ever believed that Sebastian was the one person that I could spill my emotions to, and then feel better, like part of the sky was lifted off of my shoulders.

"Thanks," I muttered to Sebastian, trying to keep my voice calm, which wasn't as hard to do as it had been ten minutes before.

"Anything, anytime, for you." he replied. Under normal circumstances, I would've started to blush, but today, I just looked down at my feet, examining my dirty, worn out converses.

"Thanks for being there, when no one else really can. The only other person I can talk to about this is Izzy, but she's already wrapped up in her own things. I wouldn't ever want to dampen her good mood."

"As I said, Anything, anytime."

I smoothed down my green shirt, walking away from the tree I had been leaning on for quite a while now. That is, until I heard a familiar voice shout my name. "Clarissa Fray!" I spun my head around, but saw no one, except for Sebastian who was standing next to me. "Huh?" I whispered to myself.

I stared at everything in plain view, until I saw gold glint in the sunlight. I forced myself to look away, knowing that it would bring me more tears. Why was it so hard to let go of Jace? Why did I have to react so badly to it? Why did I have to go to that school? Why did Jace ad I split apart, when we were supposed to be drawing each other closer and closer?

"Clary!" he yelled again, but I just walked faster and faster away, then eventually, I had started running. But as always, Jace had already caught up to me, as did Sebastian.

"Clary?" he said, softly this time, trying to reach for my arm. I ignored his wince when I pulled my arm away.

"Look, I don't care if you don't say anything. But please just listen to me. I haven't ever asked for something so desperate before, Clary, so please. Just listen, and that's all."

I didn't look at him, never mind look him in the eye, but I nodded.

"I heard what you said about how you don't really think you like me anymore, about how you think this is breaking you apart. But I know, Clary, I _know_ that I must mean more to you than nothing. I believe that you are the one for me, I believe it now. I was too blind to see it before."

"So you think now I will just ignore everything and pretend nothing happened? That we're both as innocent as we were five years back? We both know that is not true anymore. We broke up like many other couples, we fought like many other couples. And we're not getting back together, like many other couples." my vision became wet and blurry, but I continued to talk, not caring what he thought of the tears anymore. "I can't, Jace. As I said before, I will repeat again. Time and distance broke. Us. Apart. I know I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, I shouldn't be reacting like I am. But maybe it's true, that we need to keep apart. I was willing to be friends, Jace, but I don't know if I can stand around you without wanting to slap you anymore. I don't know how we got ourselves so tangled up in this mess, maybe this mess found us, maybe we found it. But regardless, we're done."

"And what exactly has happened? We have had a fight. You came back, we don't really feel the same way as before. You think that we're better off apart. You think that just because when you came back, I didn't know where our relationship was, that we're done. You know, I find that every single time, I come back trying to apologize to you, when you have equal share in everything. How come I never get those apologies? How come you never come running for me? See what I'm doing right now? You see it? Yes. Yes, you do. But you ignore it. You think it's easy coming to find you, then apologizing for something that you had equal share in doing-"

"Yes! Yes, it would be easy, _if_ you loved me! _But you don't_!"

"If I didn't love you, would I be here right now?"

"You wouldn't have been here if you loved me, because if you did, this whole thing would be over. We'd be perfectly fine, and I'd be in your arms, perhaps watching a movie, perhaps out eating something, or maybe we'd just sit out and enjoy the sunlight. But we are not okay."

"And do you 'love' me any better?" he retorted.

"Yes. I do. because if I didn't I would've walked over you now, I would've been over you quickly. You, though. You, because you're _such_ out of my league, you can easily trip me into the ocean and let me drown on my own. Sebastian is the one who threw me the life jacket for me to hold on to."

"You have been no better to me! You drag even Sebastian into this!" his words hurt, but I didn't want to let it show on my face. But it found it's way through.

"Maybe because Sebastian has been better to me than you have in a long while!" Tears were rapidly filling my vision, burning my cheek as it made it's way down to drip onto the ground where Jace and I stood on.

"And did you give me much of a chance to talk to you? _No_. So I wouldn't be talking, here." he snapped.

"_Then stop talking!_" I yelled. Now, even strangers were staring at us.

"You know, the more you are talking, the more I am hating you right now." he replied. And that was it. He cut the final string that tied us together. "I...I didn't mean that." he said, looking pained. But he did enough already. I didn't think I could've taken anymore heartache.

"_Jerk!_" I hissed, turning on my heels to run away. I didn't trust myself to stay any longer. I decided to run as far into the park as I could. And this time, Jace didn't follow.

* * *

**Mwa ha ha ha! So many people tell me that sometimes, I can be heartless. Like a stone cold Lightwood. And I guess that this chapter kinda proves it! **

**Don't fret! Clace is not over! I promise you that. **

**Please, please, please review, follow, and favourite! It would mean so much to me! thank You guys so Much! (you would get my awkward capitalization if you read Paper Towns)**


	6. Be Strong

**I know I kinda left that last chapter there for you guys to read, then just not tell you what else I have in mind. But sorry, I'm not sorry.  
**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews and the follows and the favourites! I seriously love every single one so much! Please keep feeding me reviews, favourites, and follows, because to me, every review and follow and favourite is like a piece of candy.**

**So. I have started an art account on Instagram. Quite a few weeks back. If you're interested, give it a look! The more recent drawings I've done I'm not too proud of, but I promise that right now, I'm working on one that I am excited to try. I don't really want to type the account name out right here, but I'll give you a hint. It starts with a 'k' and ends with a 'y'. It's got less than a dozen characters, and the first two letters are kr. The link to my fanfic is in the bio, as an extra hint. Lol. This is just some challenge you can do to test your logical skills, but if you're like me and want to spend summer relaxing, then just PM me. I'm still jumping off the ceilings because one of my favourite singers, Beth Crowley followed my IG. I still think I'm dreaming about that part...!  
**

**Please enjoy, then make sure you review what you think!**

* * *

CLARY POV

My sketchbook lay still on my vanity desk which I never touched anymore. The desk, in fact, had no use to me, because I didn't even use makeup. The only use it served was to hold my books and art supplies. Not that I read or drew much anymore.

I walked over to the desk and cautiously picked up the sketchbook, like as if it might self-destruct any second. Looking at the first page, I realized that I really did miss this sketchbook, after all, I hadn't brought it with me to Hollywood. Even if I did, there would've been nothing interesting for me to draw anyway. All I really did was go to school.

I kept on flipping through the pages until I saw the more recent ones. The ones that I drew just a while before I left New York. Those drawings used to bring me wide smiles, but now, they only bring me pain. Maybe in the future I might not feel this way about these pictures, but I know today's not the day.

I tore out the most recent pages out of the book, crumpled them, and shoved them in the trash. "There," I muttered to myself.

Drawing always seemed like a natural thing to me, something I could do without thinking. And after all these years, it's still the same for me. I guess it's the one thing reminding me that not everything has changed, and that I'm still okay.

I grabbed a sharpened pencil and pressed it on the page. I scratched the pencil across the blank paper so many times, I couldn't count. I didn't stop moving my hand until the piece was done, the drawing slowly unraveling itself into the major piece.

Brushing the eraser shavings with my left hand, I picked my my iphone to check for any messages. I had a tendency to ignore and block out all sounds and movement when I drew except for the images in my mind of what I want to draw, kinda like what happens to some people with writing or reading or singing.

_Missed Call from Sebastian_

The screen had read. I dialed his number.

"Hey." I said. "Why'd you call me at first?"

"Just to see how you are doing, because yesterday..." he trailed off.

"Yeah. I'd much rather not speak of him right now." I replied quickly, not putting emotion into my words.

"I...I'm sorry for bringing it up. I can't believe I was so unsympathetic-"

"No, it's okay. After all, I'm an adult now-"

"_Pfft!_" It sounded as though Sebastian had spat out a mouthful of water. "Sorry...you...an adult..."

He continued to laugh for another minute.

"You done laughing at me yet?" I said, tapping my foot.

"Sorry...the thought of you an adult though..."

"Hey! I _am_ an adult. I'm twenty two already. Or did you forget that because of my petite size?"

"No...It's definitely not that. It's that it feels like it was just yesterday when we were in high school an everything...it feels like a lifetime ago." he replied, finally calmed down after that laughing fit.

"Well. You're quite lucky that I'm not in a mood as bad as yesterday." I said, hyped that still, I was so short and small, yet everyone I knew had grown much taller since I last saw them.

"Yeah. Or else I'm sure you would've torn down the world by now, with your hot temper."

"Oh, yeah, look who's talking!" I shot back playfully.

"What! I was _young_. I'm more man now."

"Uh huh. Sure. Yeah. Believe that." I rolled my eyes. Then it hit me like a slap; sudden and hard. Jace and I had joked around like this all the time. It was our thing. What was it now? Mine and Sebastian's? That wasn't what I had ever wanted. It wasn't how I imagined things would go. Is this how it ends? With me resorting to go to Sebastian

My iphone slipped out of my hand, dropping onto my bed. I heard Sebastian asking if I was okay, if I could hear him. I was definitely not okay. His voice was distant, like an old memory or sound from outside while you're within. So yes, I did hear him. But I did not listen.

* * *

CLARY POV

I sat by my windowsill for what seemed like an eternity, for what I wished that I could do forever, not having to see or face anybody.

My door creaked open as my mother's red hair poked into the room. "Hun?"

"Yeah, mom?" I said, trying to look cheerful. I didn't pull it off."

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked, sitting on the edge of my mess of a bed.

"I'm fine, mom. I'm not sick." I added.

"That's not what I meant. You haven't been out all day, cooped up in this room. You didn't drop by the kitchen this morning to grab anything for breakfast. And don't think that I don't notice that whenever you do come home, you are either teary eyed, or you have red eyes and tear stains on your face. I don't know what is going on, but I think you should say something. I'm not forcing you to, I'm not saying I'll be mad if you don't, but I _am_ saying that perhaps instead of keeping it all in yourself and fighting to keep it down, you should let it go, and someone will help. Know that I am always there for you if you need anyone or anything. Because you will always be my little girl, no matter how old you get, or how hard things might end up." My mother's wise words were enough to make me spill everything.

* * *

CLARY POV

"Oh, Clary. Oh. Are you okay? You have really been through a lot." my mother sighed after being told everything that had happened to me since my arrival back here to New York.

"I-I don't know anymore i-if I'm okay or n-not. I d-don't know what to do. E-everything is so m-mixed up, I c-can't begin to fix a-any of it." I stuttered, trying not to burst to tears.

"Oh, dear. It's going to be fine, Clary. You have Isabelle to go through with, and, strangely, Sebastian, too. You will be fine. And I assure you, it's okay to cry. Being strong is not to stop your emotions or tears, it's to embrace them, and to be okay with facing them in public. Being strong is knowing that no matter how many people will hurt you, insult you, or make fun of you, you will still keep going, letting your emotions run free along the way, whether tears or smiles. So cry. Cry in front of anyone you want, in front of everyone. That's how you know who truly loves you and who doesn't. Those who laugh and tease you, and desert you, they don't. But those who comfort you and help you get back up, they really do. So go ahead. Don't be ashamed. Don't try to keep it in."

I let my tears pour as my mother told me to. I opened my windows wide and screamed out of it that I was crying, and that I won't hide it. And I truly did feel better.

"Thanks, mom." I whispered, hugging her like I always used to.

"Everything I do is for you, isn't it? That's why I'm _your_ mom."

* * *

**Oh, yeah. I spent hours on this chapter.  
**

**I mostly don't add Jocelyn into my fanfic. I don't have her involved too much. But I think this mother-daughter thing is quite beautiful, isn't it? A strong bond between a mom and her daughter...sometimes, there isn't anything stronger.**

**Song in process! I'm working on a brand new song, and I think this is the one I'm going to add music to. It's gonna take me a while, because this is kinda stepping out of my comfort zone, but yeah. I mean, it's good to take one risk everyday, right...? I think it's a little different from previous songs like Shattered, if you ask me. I believe that one day, if this adding-music-to-lyrics thing works out, I might open a YouTube channel. What do you think? Yay or nay? Suggestions for anything?**

**Please review, follow, and favourite! I'd love to hear about what you guys think about my new Instagram account, too!**


	7. Ice, Red, and Water Balloons

**Hey, all humans and not humans! Lately, I've been a little busy with my reading, because my mom made me read Harry Potter, the whole series. So I've been quite occupied, juggling between reading and my art account on Instagram, and writing my novel, so I've put a small halt to my fanfiction, simply because I couldn't really write it often. I didn't get much time to do it because my little cousin, who's four this year, comes to my house on Mondays to Fridays, and she takes multiple and long naps in the room that this computer is in...so that's why I haven't posted in weeks. It's not _supposed_ to be an excuse. I swear. I've really tried. I really am more tight with time than before summer break! But I'm starting up again! Oh, but this summer heat is absolutely killing me. I've had to sit through hours in a stuffy room with only a small electric fan. Miserable. But it is all 100% worth it, for you guys. It always is. I'm ever so grateful to all of you guys. That all of you support my fanfic, and when I wake up, I find reviews and follows, and favourites, and so many views. I'm really grateful. I hope you know that.**

**I find that I am losing views and stuff, rarely ever getting reviews and follows, and almost never getting a favourite. It's because my I don't update as often as I did with Falling Hard, therefore giving me less views. Please review, follow, and favourite! And ask any questions you would like about this fanfic or whatever; I'd be glad to answer!**

**Ah, all stories must come to an end. Sadly, including this one. It's not the end yet, but I'm marking this as a half-way thing. I am pretty sure I will have another six, perhaps seven chapters left, and this time, I won't write a sequel to this sequel. I'm sorry for making it shorter than Falling Hard, but I haven't got a good idea on how to stretch it. Stretching normally makes the story bland, which I suppose, is even worse. And now here comes the bad news:**

**I don't know how to say this. I could say this subtly, or just spit it out and get it over with. But...I feel really stressed and rushed when writing fanfiction, and though I love to write, I think I may need a small break. I'm thinking about taking a one month or two month break from , as soon as I finish this story. This is mostly because I need to find a plot for a totally different story that I would need to start when I finish Back to Your Heart, but I have no idea what to do. It gives me more time to think about it. I'm really pained to say so, and really pained to take a break, but I think it is the best choice if I want to write good chapters. Don't worry though! I _promise_ I will write and think of ideas during my break. I promise. If you want to know when I will be back, follow me, please! If you follow me, you will know when I post the new story, also indicating that I'll be back! At least, I think so. I haven't really followed any one before. And if you have any ideas at all as for what I could write, I might be back before too long!**

**Keep in mind, please, that I'm not leaving _yet_! You guys would hate me if I leave right smack in the middle of this.**

**I've decided, as a sorry-for-not-updating-in-so-long surprise, I'm going to make this a mix of Isabelle and Clary POV's! This was actually very entertaining to write.**

**Please enjoy the seventh chapter to Back to Your Heart! *putting flag sticker onto computer screen yelling, 'halfway'***

* * *

CLARY POV

"Wake up." I heard someone say, but I groaned and shoved my face into my pillow.

"Too...early..." I mumbled, as that person sighed, and pulled off my blanket. I didn't so much as twitch.

"That's it. I'm going to get you some cold water. And some ice. Yes?"

"Mmmmhmmm." I said, just wanting for that person to go away. Soon, I heard footsteps walking to me again.

"_WHAT was that for?_" I shrieked. Isabelle had poured a bucket of cold water and ice onto my face, the water uncomfortably dripping down my shirt.

"You wouldn't get up. And you also wouldn't do the Ice Bucket Challenge, like you promised me that you would. Five years ago." She pointed out, putting the bucket down onto my bedroom floor.

I sighed, but got up, and walked to the bathroom with some dry clothes.

* * *

ISABELLE POV

As soon as Clary went to dry off and change, I dialed Sebastian's number. I never really forgave him for anything he did, but Clary needed some cheering up, and I could definitely have used some help. For once.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Um, this is Isabelle."

"Oh...hey."

"You sound disappointed to hear from me."

"Sorry. I was just hoping that Clary would call. I'm worried, because the last time we saw each other face-to-face, she ran off."

"I don't care about why you sound disappointed. Clary is fine, I suppose that she is still sore abut her argument. So I'm actually gonna put myself to use, and help. She needs comforting friends. Now, I want to get straight to the point, here. Okay. Today. At my house. I'll email you my address. Gonna hang out there, all day. You, me, Clary, Simon, and a couple of my other friends. Your job is to make sure you get there. And you do whatever Clary says. One word about Jace, and you are instantly kicked out. I don't care if you're busy or not, just cancel your plans. And I won't accept a no. Unless you think that you can't and won't live up to these conditions." I hung up immediately, not giving him any time to reply. He'd come, if he knew what was good for him.

The next problem, I realized, was that I didn't exactly know what to do with Alec. I didn't think that Clary would want to hang out at mine with someone so close to Jace. Today is going to be a Jace-free day.

Dialing Alec's number, I prayed that he would answer. Then finally, at the last moment, I heard, "Isabelle? What do you need?" He said instantly.

"Get out." I replied.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?" He asked in a worried tone.

"No. I mean it. Get out of the house. Do what you want, so long as it's no where near our house." I said, quietly, knowing that Clary could come out anytime now. I wanted this to be a surprise.

"What's this about?"

"I'll tell you tonight, but right now, I begging you for a favour. You know I never beg for anything. Much less a favour. You should be honoured."

Alec hesitated, but finally sighed and gave in, and said, "Fine. But I expect a coffee when I get back."

"Thanks so much! Oh, and may I borrow ten dollars for coffee?" I said.

"Why ten?"

"Well, how about me? Let's not be selfish, here, Alec."

"By the angel, Isabelle." and with that, he hung up.

Tucking my phone into my clutch, I heard a clicking sound. Then, Clary's bathroom door swung open, and out came Clary, all dry.

I grabbed her wrist, pulled her down the flight of stairs, and pointed to a pair of shoes.

"Put those on. I'll tell you what we're doing soon."

* * *

CLARY POV

Confused as I was, I knew Isabelle had done something for me. She's always been a great friend, knowing when and exactly how to cheer me up.

Izzy parked her car right in front of her house, and said, while grabbing at the car handle, "We're here! Let's go."

We walked up the front steps, me following her uncertainly. I didn't know exactly what was going on. All I hoped for, was that Jace wouldn't be there. But of course, Isabelle would know me enough to make sure he wasn't there. Right?

Iz knocked on the door, though why, I didn't know, because her keys were just in her pocket.

"Guys! _O__pen up_! That was the _code_!" Isabelle yelled. What code? I heard some stumbling going on inside.

Then, a muffled yell, "Hey! Get to the stinking door! _Izzy already knocked_!" That voice was unmistakably Maia's.

Half a minute later, the door swung open.

I raised my eyebrow, as Isabelle ushered me in.

"Clary!" Helen exclaimed. "Come, join the party!"

"Isabelle planned this whole hang-out-thingy day. You get to choose what we do today." Simon said.

"Okay..." I smirked. "Hmm. Let's paint our nails." Sebastian and Simon both raised their eyebrows, but didn't say anything.

* * *

CLARY POV

When Isabelle took out all of her nail supplies and had placed them on a table, she said, "Clary...you can paint the boys' nails. You two," she pointed to Sebastian and Simon, "don't get to complain."

"Aw...do I get to remove the polish when we're done, at least?" sighed Simon.

"Maybe. It's up to Clary."

I grabbed a bottle of O.P.I. nail polish, deep red in colour. Chick-flick Cherry.

"Sebastian! Red?" I grinned.

"Dang. I wish I had known what we were gonna do before agreeing to come here." he glanced at Isabelle, glaring at her. She only laughed and shrugged.

I shook the tiny bottle, and twisted the cap. "Oh, and just a warning...I don't really paint my nails often."

"So...?"

"Prepare to get your hands all red."

* * *

ISABELLE POV

When Clary had finished 'painting' Sebastian's nails, his two hands were completely red.

"Aaaand...you purposely made my hand look like I dipped in red paint. Great."

I looked at Clary, and saw her shaking with laughter. I smiled. My plan was working. Even if it meant having Sebastian's hands red.

"Yeah, Sebastian, go ahead. Um...I think the remover is right...here!" she plucked the plastic bottle out of the pile, and snatched the cotton nail polish pads. "Here." she shoved them into Sebastian's hands.

"Wha...what am I supposed to do with them?" Sebastian asked, eyes wide open.

Clary opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, I yelled from across the room, "Figure it out yourself!"

We all laughed, including Simon. Sebastian rolled his eyes, but still smiled. Yeah, I'd assume everyone was having a good time. I was especially glad Clary had, too.

* * *

CLARY POV

"Next...lets go swimming! Clary? Yes? Please?" Isabelle asked.

"But...I didn't bring anything to swim _in_." I replied.

"Oh..." Isabelle grinned, "don't worry. I was thinking...not in my pool, but at a lake. And I have water balloons. We can go grab your swim sui at your house."

"Um...okay..." I said, unsure of whether I wanted to or not. I could swim in pools, not problem, but in a lake...I didn't like lakes much.

* * *

CLARY POV

The cold water slightly overlapped my toes, but that was all I had wanted to get wet. Lake water—not my favourite.

"C'mon, Clary! It's fun. Trust me!"

"I dunno..."

"Really? We'll be here for a while..."

"No, I'll stay and w—AH!"

I quickly took a breath before the cold water hit me. I broke to the surface of that water, and gasped for air. I planned to play a trick with Sebastian. He pushes me in—I push him.

"Help! _Help_! I can't swim! Ack!" I yelled, forcing myself to sound urgent and scared. I doggie paddled and occasionally ducked my head in the water.

Instantly, Sebastian dove into the lake, and swam at me.

When he got close enough, I grabbed his shoulders, and pushed him down. Swimming and laughing wasn't quite easy, so he managed to grip onto my ankle, just as I was almost out of reach.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"You lied to me!"

"I prefer the term 'tricked', by the way. Besides, don't complain! You started it!"

"Yeah, yeah. But you're having fun! Loosen up a bit." He splashed me with water.

"Oh, it's on!" I got out of the lake, and grabbed a water balloon. He followed, and grabbed one himself.

"Oooh! Water balloon fight!" I heard Isabelle exclaim, as she dashed for one, too.

I threw mine, it hitting right on his forehead.

"Oh, Clary Fray, it's definitely on."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I really think this is one of my favourite chapters, as it also took way longer to write. Sorry for the slow updating. I did NOT get run over by a bus.**

**Please, please, please review, follow, and favourite! (Even without an account, you can review!) **

**Oh, I forgot to mention. I'm not really done with my new song yet, but if you want, comment below if I should try to get it done in time to place in the end of Back to Your Heart!**


	8. I Will

**DO NOT SKIP AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**Okay, enough Caps Lock. Just wanted to mention: **

**THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT NOTE, IF YOU DON'T READ, YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER AS WELL AS YOU SHOULD. IT WILL ANSWER SOME OF YOUR QUESTIONS!**

**Sorry. Now that's _really_ enough Caps. **

**So basically, this is the point in the story where it speeds up. This chapter will take place 3 months later than from the last. **

**What has happened in those 3 months:**

**-Clary spent more time out with friends**

**-Sebastian got closer to Clary**

**-Sebastian and Clary are dating (DONT BE MAD YOU'LL SEE WHY LATER JUST READ AND YOU'LL KNOW)**

**-Clary decided to push her singing career farther, so she would start beginning of January instead of September **

**-Just to clarify this takes place about _1 month and 2 weeks_ after the last chapter. I was really careful with the spacing of time, and I made a slight mistake, hence the funny random number. Don't judge.**

**-Isabelle pushed her wedding back, because Simon and Izzy decided that more time=less stress**

**-It is going to be in December**

**-Currently, it is the middle of November.**

**-Sorry for not writing any Malec stuff here. I regret not doing any of that, but I can't really, because this story is more focused on Clary, and to Clary, Alec is only Jace's friend. So she barely even knows him, never mind Magnus, in my fanfic. So, so, so, so, so, so sorry for that. I regret it a lot. I can't seem to fit it into my storyline. Any suggestions would be nice...I could try to add it in.**

**Aaaaaaand I think that's it. Feel free to ask any questions that are clinging on your mind. Enjoy! And don't hate me for this chapter. Don't stop reading, because I have a good surprise for the next chapter. Also, because I am posting late, I decided to sweeten my sorry about it, by adding the next chapter, which is why I am even later. But I feel you will enjoy my next chapter. So read through this, and, more importantly, read through the next chapter! Very carefully! Because the end (as in the end of the next chapter, but the end-end is even better) is one of my favourite parts of this fanfic!**

**Anyways. Sorry for the rambling, but DO NOT SKIP THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Hehe...enjoy.**

* * *

CLARY POV

The wind in my hair, the early, morning sun shining on my face, and ocean water lapping over my feet. Of course I loved the beach.

I had stood there for a while after placing my feet in the shallow water. It only reached up to my ankles. When people started to pile into the water, I had decided to walk to a rock, and sat down, whipping my sketching book out of my bag.

I grabbed a sharp pencil, and started to press it against the page. Long after I had started, I finished with a page covered in shiny, gray marks. I had drawn the beach, and in much detail. I was, personally, proud of it.

I put the pencil tip to my page, deciding to add some more detail, when...

"Boo!" Someone put their hands on my shoulders, scaring me. I screamed, and made a long, deep mark on my drawing.

"SEBASTIAN!" I shouted, shooting off of the rock and turning to face him. He laughed, but abruptly stopped when I glared at him.

"What!?" he exclaimed.

"That drawing took me hours! And look what you've done." I replied, waving the book in his face.

"Oh. Sorry about that. But can't you just, I dunno, erase it?"

"Ugh. Of course not. Look at how deep that mark is! It's non-removable." I crossed my arms. Sebastian chuckled, and grabbed an eraser. He rubbed it on the mark, hard, but only managed to erase the sketch of the beach.

"Oops...sorry!"

"Well..." I grinned, "I guess I will have to start again!" I sat on the rock again. I didn't exactly want to re-do it, but I was sure that Sebastian would be annoyed..

"No! I mean, uh, I kinda wanted to show you something. Yeah. And that's not here. But if you want to stay here for hours to draw a beach instead...be my guest." He replied. I rolled my eyes, but followed.

* * *

CLARY POV

Sebastian lifted his hands off of my eyes, revealing a picnic table, though however poorly decorated, a picnic basket, and a blanket set a few feet away from the table.

"Ta-da...bestow your eyes on the most amazing picnic ever to be made." He smiled.

"Haha. No." I grinned.

"Sorry. I lack any knowledge about decorating."

"Now _that _is believable."

I sat on the bench as he opened the basket.

He handed me an apple. I bit into it. It was crisp and sweet, just the way I liked it.

"So. Um..." Sebastian started.

I started to drink a glass of lemonade, poured from a pitcher that I brought out of the basket.

"Yeah?" I said, between sips.

"Well...um...I know, we haven't always been on good terms, and we have only started dating a few months ago...but...um...will you marry me?"

I almost spit the lemonade out of my mouth. It was so random, so unexpected. I forcibly gulped the sour drink, and said, "Oh...Sebastian?"

"Yes...?" He said, looking and sounding nervous.

"Do you—do you really..."

"Yeah, Clary. I've never really said so, but I love you. And...I'm sorry for the terrible things I have done. I'm trying to right those wrongs. I love you." He whispered.

"Then...then...I..." I stuttered. "Okay. Yes, Sebastian. I will."

Sebastian heaved a sigh, obviously relieved. Slowly, he started to grin, which soon broke into a beam.

* * *

**You know what, just go to the next chapter. The next chapter is my favourite that I've written so far for Back to Your Heart. Just—go ahead and skip this A/N. Go ahead. But plz don't be mad at me. I've made it up to you with the next chapter...MUA HA HA HA!**


	9. I Don't

**I don't think you need an Author's Note right now. There's a plot twist waiting for you below...**

* * *

CLARY POV

_Wedding Day_

I took a seat on a chair placed in front of a vanity table. Scattered all over it, was makeup. Isabelle would be proud of this collection.

The woman doing my makeup was, yes, very good at what she did. Though I would've preferred Isabelle helping me with this, instead. She didn't want to 'mess up', she claimed, but I suspected it was so she wouldn't break down in tears, as I would've as well. I've dreamed about this day, always wonder _who_, but to my surprise, it was Sebastian, of all people I used to hate.

_Used to_. Was it all that long ago? Was it really _him _that I truly liked? _Him,_ not anyone else? Right?

* * *

CLARY POV

My face. It wasn't full of makeup, but nor was it unnoticeable.

My dress. It had more layers of lace than I would've liked, which only made the fact that I needed to wear heels, even worse.

My hair. It was the only part of my outfit that I loved. It was simply put up in an up-do, held only by an elastic and some bobby pins. It was simple. And that was perfect for me.

I had picked my bridesmaids. Helen, Maia, and Isabelle. They were talking with one another, along with their dates.

When the music began, the three took turns walking down the isle. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from crying. This was the day.

* * *

CLARY POV

"I...I..." Sebastian had easily said 'I do', but why was I hesitating? What was I doing? "I...um,"

Sebastian looked at me, but not really _at_ me, like he was only seeing through me. _Through me._ Wasn't that what I always hated? I wasn't sure of anything, nothing, everything.

I sighed. I couldn't get cold feet now, could I?

"I...I—"

"_Stop!_" A very familiar voice rung through the room. I turned away. But I knew. I just didn't think I could take more of it.

"Stop!" Jace said, sounding as if he was catching his breath. "Stop...Clary..."

I finally looked at him, not realizing that he was staring back.

"Clary..." Jace repeated, walking up to me. The entire room was silent, except for Jace's words, which were still lingering in the air. Every guest was quiet. Everyone held their breaths.

"Clary. I—I'm sorry. For everything. I know that we didn't have the best of all reunions. I know I haven't exactly always been there for you, I should've been more optimistic. I wasn't. I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry."

I looked down to my feet for a moment. Then I looked back up at him. "It's not only your fault. I'm sorry, too." I looked down.

"When I heard that you two were going to get married...it broke me, Clary. I...I never stopped loving you, and I was a fool to let you slip right out of my reach. I really missed talking to you, spending time with you, and_ all I wanted was to be with you_. It's tearing me apart, knowing that you hate me, that you aren't going to talk to me at all. Clary, I miss you. And I don't expect for you to forgive me. It's my fault. I should've found more time for you when you were in Hollywood, I could've, but I let myself think that you wouldn't want me anymore. Clary, _I_ was the hand that tore us apart. I know you must hate me. But I needed to tell you that."

I hadn't realized how much I missed him. Right now, all I wanted was to curl up in his arms, like we had before. I only wanted to hear his voice again, and not do we could argue, or anything like that. I hadn't ever realized how much I _loved him._

"Jace...don't apologize anymore. I don't need to forgive you. You're already forgiven." Tears were now pouring down my face. "And I'm sorry...sorry for everything, as well. You tried hard, you did what you could, and I only wanted more. More everything. I expected too much, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I...I wish things would go back to what they were. I miss you, too, and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that."

I ran to him, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear, as I hugged him. I grinned at that.

"As do I." I replied.

* * *

CLARY POV

"Sebastian?!" I exclaimed. "What...did you..."

I found Sebastian making out with a girl outside of the church. She was known for being a brat, for hurting everyone in her way, for having everything she wanted. She was Seelie Queen, who had transferred to Mortal High just after I had left it.

Sebastian had been telling her that he only wanted to marry me because it would be entertaining to watch my reaction to when he was going to end it with us after the wedding, and that he was going to drop my heart like a stone.

I walked up to Sebastian, and slapped his face, hard. Jace was trailing behind me.

The wedding had been cancelled. We were supposed to be leaving the church now, yet I was going to talk to Sebastian about today. I was going to let him down easy.

But this changes it.

"You never really liked me, is it?" I shouted. "So you were cheating on me!? You _jerk_! I never want to see your worthless face again. You know what—I never want to even hear your worthless voice again, either. Get out of my face." I pointed to a door. He walked away, looking angry, but didn't say anything.

"Are you...are you okay?" Jace asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine. I never lost anything today, if he never really loved me. He just lost me. Besides..." I turned to him, "today wasn't really a bust, because you ended up here with me, right? I mean, I can't believe we fought over something like that...Jace, if we every fight again, just know, I don't really mean anything I say..."

"You don't really mean _anything_ bad you say about me." Jace smirked.

"And how would you know that?" I challenged.

"Because I'm perfect. Anything bad you say about me is a lie."

"I see your arrogance isn't any better." I joked.

"Perks of knowing me."

We both laughed endlessly, walking together, his arm slung around my shoulders, away from Sebastian's car, like we were walking far away from the past, not caring what happens in our future, so long as were together.

Because really...

We found each other again.

* * *

**HEY! Did you enjoy? Sorry—it was cheesy. I know. But what better to patch them up than with thread made of cheese? Okay, that didn't make sense. Sorry about that.**

**Anyways...this ISNT THE END! We still read about Sizzy's wedding, later on, and I've got a surprise-ish ending for you guys. Thanks for reading and waiting so long for this chapter, and the chapter before this. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP.**


	10. Rainfalls

**Hey guys. I'm sorry. I'm aware that I haven't been on for a long time. Months, actually. I guess nothing really explains it well enough, but I've been wrapped up in homework, maintaining an active art account, reading, and some of my own personal things. I've had the largest writer's block ever in my life.**

**After this fanfiction is over, I think I'll take a break from . I know I haven't been active, but neither has anything else. I rarely get follows or favourites anymore, neither comments. I've also been fixing up my first fanfic, Falling Hard, so it's more up to date. I won't be gone for too long, I hope. If I have any ideas for a new fanfic, I might be on earlier. I'm only taking the break to relieve my stress. Thanks for understanding. **

**Follow my account so that when I get back, you'll know.**

**Thank you so much for sticking by my story through all this time. I love you guys so much. And I feel that I don't tell you guys often enough. Thank you so much. Please, please, please drop another review? I definitely would read every single one, word by word (I can't express how important your comments are to me!). I'd love it. Thank you guys so much. So, so, so much.**

**Sorry for the rambling. Hehe.**

* * *

CLARY POV

I awoke to the sunlight in my face. Not the best start for a Monday morning.

_Ding dong! _

Reluctantly, I dragged myself down the stairs, and twisted the lock of the door.

"Hello, Clary." I heard the voice before I even saw his face.

"Jace? It's so early. What're you doing here?" I groggily murmured, not even trying to stifle the yawn.

"Even when you're sleepy, you're beautiful." He replied, slightly smiling.

"Save your sweet talk, and get me some coffee." I said, jokingly. But, being the person is was, he had already gotten me some.

Deciding that bad breath and messy hair wasn't the most attractive thing, I rushed up the stairs, and tried to multi-task by brushing my teeth and hair at the same time. When my hair refused to be brushed, I rinsed it, and wrapped up in a towel, coiling it on my head.

When I walked down the stairs, I found Jace leaning against a wall, staring out the window. It had started to rain, the pattering sound of water dripping onto the roof. And on my hardwood floor, as my un-bound hair was also wet, creating tiny pools of water.

"Whatcha thinking?" I inquired, recognizing his thoughtful expression.

"Oh...just that...it's been a while since I took you out on a date."

"I think a date's long overdue." I smiled, walking to the kitchen. Flinging open the fridge door, I pretended to search for something to eat. But really, I was just desperate to conceal my grin.

* * *

CLARY POV

A shiver found its way down my spinet as a gust of wind blew. Apparently, a tee shirt wasn't really ideal for a windy day. At least the rain had stopped before we left.

"Want my jacket?" Jace asked. I didn't want to seem inconsiderate, so I declined. We kept walking down a trail in a park that I'm unfamiliar with. But I'm sure he has something great planned. Smiling to myself, I looked to the ground as I walked. Trying to concentrate on the leaves scattering the floor was hard as I attempted to contain my nerves. _Where was he taking me? What are we going to do?_

After what seemed like forever, we finally reached our destination. Or, at least, that's what Jace said.

I found an empty field of flowers that seemed to go on and on and on. Onto the right, there was a volleyball net set up, and on to the left, a small table with a large basket.

"What's all _this_?" I asked, walking out towards the field.

"I feel that I never really did enough with you. So here, I set up lots of things. Like that volleyball net, and that table. A volleyball game and lunch rolled into one. Oh, and I brought a sketch pad for you, I thought you'd want it. I also managed to find a projector, and a white board to watch a movie." He paused for a moment, and started again. "I know, it's kinda crummy."

"Better than nothing." I realized how unappreciative I sounded, then added, more sincerely, "It's great, Jace."

Deciding to change the topic, I said, "Where'd you find a projector?"

"I know a guy." He replied, running a hand through his silky hair. "Where should we start?"

* * *

CLARY POV

"Oh, bring it on!" I shouted, tossing a water balloon at him. It hit him square in the chest.

"It has been brought on!" He hollered, throwing one at my back as I grabbed another balloon. We both fell to the ground, side by side, laughing.

Smirking, I stood and picked up a blue balloon, and dropped it right next to his face, splattering him with water.

"_FRAY!_" Jace tried to conceal his laughter. I was walking away until he grabbed my arm, and then ambushing me with more water balloons. I shrieked happily. This was kinda like the old times. I hadn't realized how much I missed it. How much I missed _him_.

* * *

CLARY POV

The rain poured only harder.

Jace and I were right in the middle of watching a movie, when we felt drops of rain slashing on our faces. Within a minute, it started pounding rain. I could hardly see anything, it's my hair soaking wet and all in my face.

I shivered, seriously regretting my choice of outfit for today. Then, I felt a thick layer of fabric cover my arms. Looking up, I saw that Jace had lent me his jacket. I inhaled. It smelled like his shampoo.

"T-thank you," I managed to stutter, gripping onto the jacket.

"Let's go before you get sick." Jace said simply, and we ran. I couldn't help but laugh as we ran, it reminded me so much of high school.

* * *

JACE POV

We burst through the door of the café down the street. Clary wrung out her hair, grinning at me. I, too, was laughing by the time we sat down, in a booth near the corner of the café.

When we got our drinks, we started to talk. About everything, really. It was so random, the topics we picked. It was almost like meeting her all over again; her favourite colour, pizza topping, Starbucks drink. And for the millionth time, I admired her flaming hair, the way it curled, the way it looked while it was damp. Clary's green eyes were peircing as ever, one thing that had never changed about her, one thing that I always fell in love with, again, and again, and again.

For the first time, though, I paid attention to everything she did, and felt a pang of hope that we could still be what we used to.

And from that moment...

...I knew that I loved her.

* * *

**Hey guys! Drop a comment, please?**

**It might take me a while to update again. But I promise you that I will. (I will not just abandon this story! I swear on the angel Raziel)**


	11. Centre of the World

**I've decided to keep writing a little bit after this story is done, which, by the way, should be ending fairly soon, I believe that this is the last chapter, and the next will be an epilogue. Maaaaaaaybe a bonus chapter, if you guy****s tell me you want it...**

**Aftr this, I'm thinking about doing a series of x readers (yeah, you know, the ones where you substitute y/n for your name) because I personally love them, and I can't find enough of them anywhere! If you want knew from a certain book or movie, just let me know! Follow me so you know when I release the first one (which might be a while, I don't know when I may have more time)**

* * *

CLARY POV

Standing here, I felt all nostalgic.

Isabelle's big wedding day.

I vowed to myself not to cry, but I didn't keep that vow. It was, as I said, nostalgic. I remembered when I first met Isabelle, when Isabelle first met Simon, when they first dated, and when Isabelle showed me her ring. And now, there's this.

Being a bridesmaid for her, that was definitely something I was honoured to do, be there for my best friend, like it had been for years now, as she's been doing for me. I couldn't ask for a better friend.

I loathed wearing dresses at that point, but for Isabelle, I'd do it. The ones she picked for the bridesmaids, they were a beautiful silky violet, the dresses reaching to the ground. I put mine on, and admired how it looked with the makeup, which I decided to keep very little of on my face. It complimented the few strands of red hair that was framed by my face, the rest of it coiled a top of my head. Isabelle had done a good job choosing the make up artist.

"You ready?" I asked Isabelle, who was nervously biting on her lip. We were getting ready to walk the aisle.

"Not at all," she laughed half heartedly. "I'm just worried that I might make a mistake, or that Simon might leave me now, or—"

"Isabelle! Simon will most definitely not leave you. Do you see how that man looks at you?"

She blushed, and opened her mouth to say something, but the music started. I waved to her, seeing as it was my turn to walk down, arm in arm with Jace.

"You look absolutely stunning, Clary," Jace whispered under his breath.

"As do you." I replied, as we stopped walking, and untwined our arms; I stepped next to the rest of Isabelle's bridesmaids, Helen and Maia.

And then Isabelle stepped onto the isle.

* * *

ISABELLE POV

Taking a deep breath, I walked onto the aisle. The sun glinted off of my dress; it had one strap, reaching right down to my feet. It wasn't all that poofy or frilly, but instead, it mostly clung to me, except for where it spread by my feet.

I grasped onto my dad's arm, who seemed like he might've been crying. My eyes flickered up to his.

But as soon as I laid eyes on Simon, he was all I could see.

* * *

JACE POV

I paced back and forth near the corner of the room, feeling a velvet box in my pocket.

"You know, you have to ask her tonight."

I spun around as I heard the voice. Isabelle was standing there, facing me.

"I know. I just...what if this isn't the right time, Isabelle? What if it's too soon, or too sudden?" I looked to the ground, scanning the carpeted floor.

"You don't need to fret over that. She expects it, you know, and the longer you wait...the more it'll drive you both crazy."

"I...should I?" I tore my gaze away from my feet to Isabelle.

"Yes, please! It's my wedding day! Is there really a better day than her best friend's wedding day?"

"...I guess not. Thanks, Isabelle."

Isabelle nodded, and left me alone.

This is it.

Tonight.

Tonight, I'll propose.

I'll propose to Clary Fray.

My love.

* * *

CLARY POV

I was walking past the bathroom when I noticed Isabelle and Jace, talking. He looked really worried, or...nervous? I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

I walked towards them. If there was something wrong, I could help. I didnt want something worrying Isabelle on this day.

Isabelle walked away, though, but Jace still stood there, deep in thought.

"Jace?" I asked, putting a hand on him shoulder.

"Oh! Uh, hi, Clary..." He seemed surprised. I raised an eyebrow, silently questioning if anything was wrong. Jace simply shook his head. It didn't satisfy me, I knew there was something in his mind, but I didn't push the topic. If he wanted me to know, that's when I'll know.

"Oh, uh, Clary, I..." Jace let go of my hand, and ran up from the back of the room, to the front. He stepped on the raised platform there, and grabbed a mic.

"So I've made mistakes before," Jace began. I wonder what this was about. "But none were as bad as when I messed up big time with my girlfriend. I always loved her, I still love her, and I always will. And I'm grateful that she gave me a second chance...many 'second chances', actually, and I'm grateful that she can put up with my egoistic self. I'm grateful to you, Clary."

The crowd around me parted to the sides of the room, allowing me to walk to Jace. He set the mic down on the floor...and got on one knee, pulling a small, velvet box from his pocket.

My heart was pounding, slamming against my rib cage. I covered my mouth with my hand, eyes brimming with tears. I grinned, from ear to ear.

"Clarissa Adele Fray, I want—no, I need—to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, Clary. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

I jumped up onto the platform and wrapped my arms around his neck. "YES! Jace, yes, OF COURSE!" I shouted. He slipped the ring onto my finger.

And then I kissed him.

We could hear wolf whistles, mostly from our friends, but we didn't care. Right now?

It was only Jace and me.

And we were the centre of the world.

* * *

**AND THAT WRAPS IT UP! I still have an epilogue planned, don't worry! I still can't believe this is the end! I remember when I first started Falling Hard...and now here we are. Thank you, guys.**

**Also, sorry for the terrible writing about love and stuff...it's super hard for me to write about kissing and dating, because I've never dated, I've never been on a date, I don't even have a crush...well, mind fictional characters. Jace Herondale set the bar way too high up for me...*hahahahahahahahahahaha...okay...I know...forever single...how nice...***

**Drop a comment? Thanks guys! It's been a wonderful journey. I'll try to get the epilogue done soon.**


	12. Epilogue

**This is the end.** **The moment that every other has lead up to.**

**After that long journey...we've come to our destination.**

**Its been an amazing year and a half. All the support I've gotten, all the kind things I've heard; it's enough to make anyone feel proud. I cannot thank you all enough for everything that you've given me. The opportunities that I've received, the beauty of this fandom uniting...thank you, not only for supporting my story, not only for the motivation, but for helping me realize that writing is more than just stringing together a bunch of words; it's putting power and meaning into them, it's making the writing worthwhile to read. I can't thank you enough for that.**

**(This chapter, I'm changing up the writing style a little bit—changing it to present perspective. You'll see, because I'm terrible at explaining.)**

**For this, I've decided to create a powerful and meaningful ending. When you read it, I hope you realize how much heart and soul that I poured into this, and how hard it was for me to write. But meaningful things aren't supposed to be easy—they're supposed to impact us. **

**I hope you take something away from this. Whether it's to never give up, or whether it's the fact that 'meaning' isn't just a thing, it's emotion—I hope that you can remember my story, that it isn't just another cliché fanfic out there.**

**So for the last time...**

**...I present to you...**

**Back to your Heart.**

* * *

_Ten years later..._

CLARY'S POV

"Yes, Jace, I'll come straight home from work today. Straight back to your heart." I laugh. Jace, being as protective as he always is. "I'd better go now. Break's over soon. Love you."

I press the red 'end call' button, and quickly check my reflection on the small, black screen.

I'd say that I got pretty lucky. Married the man I love, got my dream job.

Shortly after Jace proposed to me, I had started up again on my acting. Jia and I finally met up again, and I got the lead role of a new film she was working on. It quickly became an award winning film, which I would never have believed.

About two years after that film had made it big, I put a short halt to acting to pick up my singing again. I wrote a few new songs, found a good record label. Before I knew it, I was on tour across the United States. Jace tagged along, and I'm pretty sure they were some of the longest months of his life.

When that was finished with, I started to pick up acting again. I managed to get a large, but time consuming role, on a television show.

Now, four years ago, I had given birth to Jace and my daughter. We had called her Vivianna, because of her constant ability to be energetic.* I put a halt to everything, so I could care for her.

Two years later, I decided to go for acting again. This time, I found another tv show. I couldn't believe my luck. It's been a good two years, leading up to here.

Here I am, as of now, taking a lunch break.

I pass by Max, our youngest member on set. Only nine, I believe. He has a very bright future ahead of him, I'm sure.

"Hi!" He grins from ear to ear, waving at me.

"'Sup, kiddo," I wave back to him. I can tell how much it bugs him to be referred to as a kid, being constantly surrounded by people older than himself. He glares at me.

"My name is not Kiddo, Clary!" Max exclaims.

"Alright, alright, _Max_." I say. "Let's go and head back to set. Lunch break is over."

"I left something back in the kitchens. My comics..." He mutters.

I sign and walk off, knowing that he would be responsible enough to be quick.

The corridors of the studio weren't easy to navigate through, but after two years of this, I've gotten pretty good at finding my way around. As I walk, I think about Vivianna. Wonder what she's doing—probably driving her grandmother mad.

A sudden blare of noise shakes me from my thoughts.

I furrow my brows, as it takes me a second to understand.

Then it clicks together.

_Fire alarm._

* * *

JACE POV

I turn on my radio, hoping to drown out the silence.

_"—caught on fire. Our live footage reveals that most people have safely evacuated the premises, but many still remain in the hazardous building. Firefighters are trying their hardest to put out the fire, to no prevail, however. Two have already been found severely injured, and still counting. More to you soon."_

Fire? What fire?

Realization hits me like a truck.

Smoke is coming from Clary's filming studio.

I slam onto my breaks, and U-turn towards the burning studio.

_Clary, please, please be okay. I can't live without you._

* * *

CLARY POV

The smoke is already polluting the air. Everything's getting more and more grey and clouded.

I cover my mouth and nose with my sweater sleeve, and run through the corridors, until I see the red exit sign.

_I hope Max made it out on time._

I slam my hip against the door, swinging it open wide. I inhale the fresh air, panting and sweating. Immediately, Jia comes to me.

"Clarissa! You're alright! Oh, I was so worried..."

I nod, still catching my breath. I scan my eyes across the mass of land, trying to spot a young boy with black hair. He is not here. I look to where the smoke seems to be the closest at. The kitchens. Max was at the kitchens.

"Wait...where's Max?" I say, deathly slow.

"He hasn't left the building...no one knows where he could've gone! That child better be okay!" Jia rambles.

I start to dash to the doors again, ripping the edge of my shirt to wrap around my nose and mouth, preparing to enter the halls of smoke. I feel a hand grip onto my wrist. I look up to see Jia furiously shaking her head.

"If there's any chance at all that Max is still alive...I've got to save him, Jia. It's not a choice." Without seeing Jia's reaction, I pull my arm away, and run. My eyes are watering, my lungs are starting to burn.

My knees are weak, I can't feel them. But I need to get to Max.

"Max! _Max!_" I yell. I try to run further, until a wooden beam falls in front of me. It's on fire.

"No...no..." I whisper. I whip around and try to run back, try to get a firefighter to help. _Anyone._ But another beam falls again, this time, behind me.

I'm trapped.

My lungs are starting to burn, I can't breathe. The heat—it's searing. I know I'm not going to survive this.

I sink to my knees, not able to hold myself up anymore.

My eyesight goes blurry. I close my eyes, not wanting to see the blinding flames, which surely will be the death of me.

I am not afraid. I think of Viv and Jace. I wish them a good life.

"Good...bye..." I manage choke out.

Black spots dance across my vision, swallowing me whole.

* * *

JACE POV

I twist around the corner, hoping I got here in time.

"Jia. Jia!" I call the woman over. She has tears running down her face. I already feel a sinking feeling in my gut.

"Clary...she...she ran in..." Jia shakes her head, trying to clear her voice. "She ran in to save Max. She hasn't come out yet."

I shake my head.

_No_.

"All survivors have evacuated, Jace. I'm sorry. She tried to save Max...she died a hero."

I drop to my knees. My heart drops; it might as well stop beating.

Then I feel tears. How could my entire _life_ suddenly be ripped away from me in a matter of minutes?

No. She can't have died.

_But she did._

I let out a cry. A cry of emotions. Anger, that she had to die. Hatred, to the kid who hadn't been able to get out himself. Sorrow, as I'll never see her smile again, I'll never hear her laugh. Loneliness, the fact that I'll have to live without her.

Now, I lay sprawled onto the ground. There's the pattering sound of rain, the sound of cars, the fire alarm still going off. I can't hear it. Not even my jagged sobs. I hear a dull pounding, a dull ringing.

How can I go on? How can I wake up in the morning to find her side of the bed cold?

I lay there, a sobbing mess. I don't care. I don't care about anything anymore.

How can I go on?

* * *

_After_

(Third Person POV)

He was never the same. At first, he locked everyone out. Even his daughter. He would hardly eat, sleep, do anything. Just stare up at the walls, just cry. Eventually, people learned to leave him alone.

One night, he heard a small, faint knock on his door. He ignored it, like he did for everything else. He didn't care any more of what was going on. The knocking never stopped, though.

Grunting, he walked to the door, and swung it open.

"_What_ do you–" he abruptly stopped, as he saw a little girl with blonde hair and green eyes, looking up to him. His heart broke all over again.

She had the same emerald eyes that Clarissa had. Her eyes were wide, yet full of tears.

Vivianna held her arms out, and looked at Jace pleadingly. Now, this broken man looking at his broken daughter...

Jace opened his arms to her for the first time in years, as the six year old girl walked into them.

"Hey, Viv." He whispered, again and again, patting her hair down. He couldn't lock this girl out, could he? She was all that was left, so why had he locked her out? And her eyes, they were so much like her mother's.

He hugged his daughter, who kept crying like she had never before.

It made Jace realize how he needed to stay strong for his daughter, who had also lost a mother that night.

* * *

_Twelve years later_

"Hello, Clary." Jace sat in the grassy area, beside a grave. "It's been a while."

He sat there for a while, just in his own thoughts, staring at the flowers he left for Clary. His heart ached. After all these years, he still had not gotten used to living without her. Yet, over time, his memories of her had dulled.

"Pa?" Jace turned his head over to the voice, finding the eyes of his now eighteen-year-old daughter. "This—is it...Mum's?"

He nodded. Silence danced through the air, until Vivianna spoke up again.

"What was she like? Was she pretty?"

Jace had never talked to anyone about Clary, not since she had died. There was a long silence.

Then, Jace began to faintly smile.

"She was beautiful. The most vivid green eyes, scarlet hair that was soft to the touch. She was also kind. Stubborn, yes, but the kindest soul there was. It never mattered what she said, it always would sound like music to my ears."

Jace had continued to talk to Vivianna about Clary, and had told her about all the things they had done together, all the places they went. Vivianna intently listened, devouring every word he said.

Deep in his heart, he was still hurting. Time was never enough to heal his broken heart.

But time had helped.

He never got over her death. He never would.

But he learned to accept it, to move on.

Life moves on.

* * *

***Vivianne means lively, alive, etc.**

**I never intended to end my fanfiction this way.**

**I never intended to write about tears.**

**I never intended to cry while writing this.**

**But I did.**

**This ending, to me, is meaningful. I'm trying to tell you, through this chapter, that no matter what happens, no matter the troubles you go through, you can survive it. Life does move on. It's painful and it's hard, but there is always beauty in the world. Make sure you remember that.**


End file.
